


恋人

by SuRou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuRou/pseuds/SuRou





	1. 跳舞

杜培扶着陆惊墨站起来，见陆惊墨踉跄了一下，心里更稳了。

只是刚把人带回房间，陆惊墨的手就不老实起来。

 

杜培还扶着他，腾不出手来按住陆惊墨，从门口走到床边的功夫，陆惊墨的手已经掀开他的衬衫滑了进去，手指在他腰上，细细的摩挲着。

杜培吸了口气，一时险些松手把陆惊墨丢出去。

 

陆惊墨看起来养尊处优挺能唬人的，但这双手上却留着褪不去的东西，指腹带着些磨砺感，又朝他敏感的地方摸着，杜培腰当即便软了一半。

他费力把陆惊墨按在床边，陆惊墨又跟耍赖似的抱着他不撒手，嘴里翻来覆去就是两个字，“喜欢。”

 

杜培都没插嘴的功夫，也被陆惊墨说的有些羞意，还没反应过来的时候，陆惊墨已经摸到了他的西装裤上。

右手隔着裤子在下腹的位置揉着，越来越靠下，最后已经摸到了立起来的肉棒上。

杜培下意识的拢了拢腿，还不太适应这样。

陆惊墨垂着眼睛，依旧是醉醺醺的样子，手指却不由分说的插进了双腿之间，连着大腿内侧一并揉着。

 

“陆、陆惊墨……”杜培微喘着气，手指按在陆惊墨的手臂，甚至想催促着他快一些，还是理智勉强拉住了他，“你先放开。”

他说完却见陆惊墨跟没听到似的。

 

裤子的拉链被陆惊墨两根手指勾开，虽然还没脱，但陆惊墨的手已经钻了进去，灵活的握住了他的肉茎，食指和中指摸着底部，隔着内裤上下动着，时不时照顾一下两边的卵蛋。

 

耳边是陆惊墨的表白，还有落在唇角脸颊的吻。

杜培被刺激的有些受不住，他咬了咬牙，决定快点翻转过来角色，松开握着陆惊墨手臂的手，覆在了陆惊墨裤子上。

 

他学着陆惊墨的样子，揉了揉，那东西在他手里跳了两下，吓的杜培险些缩回手。

比他的还大那么一点点，杜培心里嘀咕着，红着脸掠过前面几步，直接去脱陆惊墨的裤子了。

他这边给陆惊墨解着皮带，半脱了裤子，试探的摸着那肉棒，陆惊墨的动作果然慢了下来。

 

杜培又觉得是有了成效，当即更卖力了。

他对这不算熟练，完全是照着陆惊墨的样子，只是带着些犹豫，落到实处的时候，就跟搔痒似的，使劲儿的吊着人。

陆惊墨呼吸已经有些不稳了，他几乎是带着几分急切的解了杜培的衬衫扣子，一手还在往下解，唇已经沿着脖子往下落在了杜培肩头，轻轻的咬了一下。

“你急什么。”杜培压根不知道压在他什么这人是清醒的，只恼怒的捏了陆惊墨一下，干脆拉下来了陆惊墨的内裤，打算快点儿切入主题。

陆惊墨从肩头渐渐往下，逼着杜培挺起来的胸膛，解完扣子的手也空了出来，落在了杜培胸前的红樱上，指腹揉着。

他一手还在杜培腿间，动作明显快了些。

上下夹击着，杜培不受控制的哼出声，又被陆惊墨压着，身体也往后仰倒，栽到了床铺上。

他手上的力道斜了一半，已经不像是在帮陆惊墨撸了，更像是调情一半，想起来摸一下，只勾的那里愈发膨胀。

陆惊墨没急着去脱他的内裤，手指从前往后，移到了杜培的腰窝上，在上面留恋了一会儿，才继续往下。

而陆惊墨的下半身已经被杜培抓着脱得差不多了，唯有衬衣，还扣到了脖颈处，看起来十分正经。

陆惊墨的手指移到他臀上，杜培才惊觉有什么不对，他连忙在床上拱了拱，把陆惊墨的手拉出来。

这想起来他好像有点儿不太清楚具体怎么搞，他手指犹犹豫豫的搭在陆惊墨的屁股上，正回忆着陆惊墨先前的做法。

陆惊墨又突然闹了起来，他摸着杜培的耳垂，低哑的声音还在说着，“宝贝儿，我想看跳舞。”  
  


杜培头疼的去捞自己的衣服，却被陆惊墨给拦住了。

他坐在床上随意的挥了几下手臂，权当应付了过去，陆惊墨却是不满，拉着他下了地。

“你等等，衣服还没穿呢！”

杜培的外套、衬衫早在被压倒的时候全都脱掉了，此刻裸着上半身，裤子松松垮垮的掉着卡在臀上，拉链也开着。

他正想先拉上，却被身上挂着的人拦住了，陆惊墨几乎半个身体的重量都压在他身上，呢喃道。

“我都没穿呢。”

杜培有一瞬间都在怀疑他是不是清醒的，只是对着陆惊墨的眼睛，又打消了自己的疑虑。

那双眼睛里一如既往盛满笑意，还带着漫无边际的温柔，让人沉溺。

他舔了舔自己的唇，有些迫不及待了，只想着赶紧糊弄完陆惊墨，“你退一下，这样我怎么跳？”

陆惊墨站在他身后，手掌扣着他的腰，下巴依旧压在他的肩头，“跳吧。”

 

杜培无奈，只得托着他走了几步靠在墙边，一手搭在陆惊墨身上，退开了稍许，脚步微动，另一手抬高又缓缓落下，沿着身体曲线往下。

更像是一曲艳舞。

他手指刚划过自己的腰，眼睛就瞥见陆惊墨动了手。

杜培原本就欲火难耐，见他脱自己的裤子就停了下来，准备去摸陆惊墨的屁股，却又被陆惊墨拦住了。

 

陆惊墨满脸无辜的看着他，“宝贝儿，你不是要跳脱衣舞么？我帮你脱衣服。”

“跳什么，不跳。”杜培皱着眉，恶狠狠的跟他说着，抬脚蹬掉裤子，还没等下一步，就被陆惊墨给抱住了。

 

此刻两根肉棒交错相抵着，陆惊墨的压在他的小腹，还颤了一下。

杜培一时间都忘了动作，更何况这个姿势还有些安心，他暂时也就没急着去觊觎陆惊墨的屁股，而是拉着陆惊墨的手试图想让他摸一摸自己的肉棒。

“老公~难受……”

杜培已经鉴定了自己做攻的心思，开口的时候，只羞了一下，很快就毫无负担了，反正先爽了再说。

他这一声也却是有用，陆惊墨仿佛听懂了似的，空出一只手去摸他的下半身。

杜培抓着陆惊墨的衬衫，到后面已经有些情不自禁了，他双手勾着陆惊墨的脖子，拉下来去吻陆惊墨的唇。

 

陆惊墨自然不会放过他送上来的唇舌，吮吸着杜培的下唇，在那条软舌探出来的时候，毫不犹豫的含住了，舌尖勾着杜培的舌头嬉戏了一会儿，又追逐着探入了杜培的嘴里，丝毫不给他退步的机会。

杜培手臂搭在他的脖颈上，不甘示弱的回着，也没注意到陆惊墨原本在他腰上的手，已经往下，掠过腰窝，沿着股缝探入了幽穴四周。

 

陆惊墨手指先是掠过那一片，好似不经意一般，又带着杜培往旁边挪去，顺手开了抽屉拿上润滑剂。

冰凉的液体在陆惊墨在陆惊墨掌心微停了些许，才被他抹在杜培穴口和周围。

他中指按在穴口上，手掌分开，毫不怜惜的揉着那片的皮肤，中指随着手掌的动作，擦着穴口前后动着，摩挲着肉棒尾部和会阴，以及偶尔揉开的穴肉。

杜培察觉到异样想抽身的时候，已经晚了，他身体半软着搭在陆惊墨身上，肉棒也被陆惊墨握着，前后都被陆惊墨掌控着。

饶是他理智拼命的拉着他，涌上来的快感也不允许他后退。

 

杜培喘着气，跟陆惊墨唇舌分开，嘴上还带着亮晶晶的液体，“陆、嗯~”  
黏腻的声音从他嘴里出来，杜培自己就先闭上了唇。

只暗瞪了陆惊墨一眼，陆惊墨趁着他退开，身体往下落的时候，直接把手指插了进去。

 

陆惊墨正垂眼看着他，喉结滚了滚，难捱的又低下头亲了亲他的脸颊。

杜培此刻双颊泛着粉意，眼睛里也仿佛浸了水似的，偏偏他自己根本不知道有多勾人，一抬眼哪儿有凶意，满是春意。

 

他插进去一根手指，慢慢的进出着，有过先前扩张的经验，很容易就找到了杜培的敏感点，于是又顺理成章的插入了一根。

手指先是磨过内壁，在柔软的穴道里闷头乱撞一番，才压着那处。

“嗯哼……”杜培咬着下唇，还是泻出了几分声音，他自知不可能让陆惊墨收手，又往陆惊墨身上靠了靠，坏心的不想让陆惊墨那么快得手。

陆惊墨似是真的被难住了一般，手指扩到四根之后，就慢了下来。

杜培仰头看了他一眼，还“好心”的催着陆惊墨，“快点儿。”

“宝贝儿，”陆惊墨低笑着，抵着杜培的头亲了下他的唇，直接跟杜培之间换了个位置，把杜培抵到了墙上，“腿分开点儿。”

 

杜培才不听，只是他还没得意上，陆惊墨已经抬腿卡在了他两腿之间。

陆惊墨另一手也移到了他的臀上，在杜培还怔愣的时候，抽了手指，抱着他的臀往上抬了抬，肉棒直直的插了进去。

 

“唔……嗯~”杜培轻呼出声，他跟杜培面对面，半边臀几乎是半压在陆惊墨的一条腿上，另外一半则是落入了陆惊墨的手里，被他肆意把玩着。

这些还算是能接受的，只是他清楚的感受到，陆惊墨的肉棒进入他身体的片刻，又粗了几分。

 

整个后穴都充斥着胀意，而那根肉棒在短暂的停留之后，便动了起来。

一下下的，直直朝里面冲着，仿佛要破开什么一般。

 

加上这姿势，陆惊墨每次都浅一下都擦着他的敏感点，朝最深处顶弄着，杜培猛地受到这种刺激，腿都颤了一下，想往下弯。

 

偏偏往下，又是自己送上门一般。

“呜~”上下几次，杜培终是忍不住了，他揪着杜培的衬衫求饶着，“老公~”

陆惊墨爱极了他这幅模样，更是卖力了，一手托杜培的臀，进出之间的幅度更大，偶尔肉棒都贴着杜培的肉棒根部，擦过会阴，再入了幽穴。

他另一只手也没空着，指腹压着杜培右胸的一抹艳色顺时针转着，摸了又用指甲刮着，慢慢的看着那枚红果战战巍巍的挺立起来。

“啊嗯……哈啊”杜培被刺激的眼尾发红，他胸腔剧烈起伏着，手无力的搭在陆惊墨的手臂上，防止自己先下滑。

过了一会儿，又主动的想把自己往陆惊墨手上送，“这边……”

 

“嗯？”陆惊墨吻着他的锁骨，故作不解的回了他一声。

杜培抬手压着他的脑袋，心里急着，开口的声音却好似软成了一滩水，“嗯~老公……这边、也唔……也要。”

 

陆惊墨的手这才离开饱受蹂躏的一边，照顾起来了另一个。

只是却不打算放过那边，他低头亲了亲，又用牙齿轻轻的磨着，吮吸着那里。

 

杜培顶着胸往他嘴里送，一时间都忘了自己的处境，等身体往下滑着，一下子坐到了底端，刺激的眼角都出了泪珠。

“嗯啊——”短促的半呼声之后，又是求着陆惊墨想回床上。

 

陆惊墨好不容易才哄着他立着来了一回，只装聋作哑，又把杜培往上拉了拉，一门心思的弄着他。

只是杜培身体越来越软，连后穴里都仿佛要出水一般，整个人挂在陆惊墨身上，哪儿想的起来做攻的事情。

 

“唔~别~”察觉到自己快要射出来，杜培还慌了一下，试图阻止陆惊墨再去顶弄那里，只是他臀上微收，就被陆惊墨拍了一下，而后温柔至极的往外退了些，也不朝深处去，只磨着他的敏感点。

 

“唔哈……嗯~哈~呜呜”杜培被他坏心的弄着，肉棒一颤一颤的，止不住的往外喷着浊液。

精液沾在陆惊墨白色的衬衫上，晕出了几丝透明，更是多了几分靡色。

 

“不、不要了……”杜培泻过一次之后，更是浑身无力，他讨好的亲着陆惊墨的唇，用着自己惯来的招数，“老公~”

 

陆惊墨神色微动，杜培见似乎有效，双手勾着陆惊墨的脖子，又软着声音叫他。

“那回床边好了。”陆惊墨回应了他一下，说完却没抱着人走，而是抬起来了杜培的右腿，另一手托着杜培的臀，转了个方向。

 

“嗯啊！”两个人贴着的地方都没分开，杜培猝不及防，转过来就被陆惊墨直接又从浅入深插了进去。

他手指压在墙上，连瞪陆惊墨一眼的力气都没了。

 

陆惊墨空着手脱了衬衣，胯动着顶了顶杜培，另一只手摸着杜培的下腹，指尖在上面游走着，催着杜培往床边走。

 

杜培只好说服自己等陆惊墨射出来就行了，他艰难的挪了下步子，只是移动间又不免收缩着后穴，一下又一下，就跟咬着肉棒嘬个不停一样。

他没有注意，陆惊墨却是眼底暗了暗，估摸着距离，直接往外退了些，又狠狠的顶了进去。

 

杜培一时不防，软着腿直接跪了下去，还是陆惊墨跟着他弯腰，才避免了他膝盖直接砸下去。

杜培往后扭头，正想感谢，陆惊墨已经松了手，顺着力道压了下来。

 

他软着腿跪在了床边，手指刚搭在床边，还在愣着。

陆惊墨已经拍了拍他的臀瓣，从后面覆上了身体，“宝贝儿，放松点儿。”

 

杜培双脚连着小腿往外分开，甚至跟陆惊墨的小腿贴着，感受到他压在了自己身上，肉棒入穴，连带着陆惊墨的大腿根部都跟他的臀贴近，卵蛋随着陆惊墨的进出，拍打在臀上，啪啪直响。

 

杜培这会儿也明白了他没安什么好心，正想冷哼一声，就被陆惊墨压了压腰，叼着他的后颈磨着。

“哼嗯~”出口后的音调顿时变了意味儿，比起生气，倒更像是鼓舞。

 

陆惊墨摸着他垂着的后背，瞥见杜培揪着床单的手，又顶着杜培往前挪了两步，低头亲上了杜培的右手。

因为抓的用力，杜培手背青筋略显，在白色的皮肤下，恍若玉带一般，陆惊墨唇上软着，身下却又用力了几分。

 

等杜培泄了第二次，陆惊墨才退出来摘了安全套。

杜培软了腰，正打算趴下去，却又被陆惊墨捞了一下，“急什么？”

 

陆惊墨又亲了亲他的腰窝，揉着杜培的臀尖，片刻的功夫又冲了进去。

 

杜培现在悔的要死，只是两轮下来，手脚发软的，被陆惊墨拉着手亲的时候，连挣开糊他一把的力气都没有。

最后双腿无力的搭在陆惊墨肩上，被他按着又面对面来了一回。

 

杜培几乎是昏睡过去的，临闭上眼睛的时候，还能听到陆惊墨摸着他的大腿内侧，带着笑意的说着，“宝贝儿的舞，确实跳的好看。”

杜培心道，他还没跳过呢。

只是这话在心里过了一遍，突然觉出了几分不对味儿来，又默默抓紧了床单，不去理陆惊墨。


	2. 新婚

杜培草草的冲了个澡，换上浴袍又把陆惊墨推进去，才坐在地毯上，打开了盒子。

里面是一团白色。  
他拿起来，才发现是一个带着毛茸茸耳朵的发箍，还有一条尾巴。

杜培正愣着，浴室的门又拉开了，陆惊墨身上还沾着水汽，颇为急切的样子，等看到杜培手里的东西，才停下了脚步。  
“这个是惊喜么？我是不是出来太早了？”

“不是！”杜培说着把东西又放进了盒子里，却被陆惊墨拦住了。  
“宝贝儿……”陆惊墨开口的时候，已经凑过去堵住了杜培的唇。

陆惊墨摸着他的脖子，亲了好一会儿，又低声哄着杜培。  
“就试一下吧，我想看……”

杜培招架不住，只好自我安慰着，他们也算是新婚，就试一下也无妨。  
他这般说服着自己，抬手拿起来了发箍。

“我帮你。”陆惊墨热心道。  
白色的发箍大小正合适，头顶是两个尖尖的耳朵，毛茸茸的，像狐狸耳朵一般，陆惊墨抬手捏了下，那两个耳朵立刻肉眼可见的变成了粉色。  
衬得杜培更诱人了。

杜培不知道这些东西还另有玄机，正拿着尾巴打算往身后插。  
白色的长尾巴，最上面是粗粗的棒状物体，戴在哪里不言而喻。

“我帮你。”陆惊墨轻咳了一声，目光从那双还会抖动的耳朵上移开，抱着杜培坐在了床边。

杜培面对面跨坐在他身上，手臂抱着陆惊墨的肩膀，身体往陆惊墨相反的探着，手指无意识的抓着陆惊墨的肩膀。  
他的浴袍带子已经松开了，右半边被陆惊墨从身后拢到了另一侧，露出了一小块背部和整个臀瓣。

陆惊墨手指揉着他的臀尖，在手里捏了几下，才把润滑剂倒在股沟上方，手指沿着那里慢慢往下，插入了紧闭的幽穴。  
初入时还有些紧涩，随着润滑剂的流入，以及手指在里面的搅动，渐渐又软了下来。

“唔~”杜培小声的哼着，双臀不自觉的摆动了一下，朝陆惊墨手上送着。  
“别动。”陆惊墨另一只手的手臂撑着他，抬手拍了下杜培的臀肉，眼看着晃动了一下，眼底又多了几分幽深。

杜培不理他，自顾自的在陆惊墨怀里扭着。  
正想催促一下陆惊墨的时候，明显感觉到穴里的几根手指撤了出去，冰凉的物体抵上了他的后穴。

杜培缩了一下，那东西却追着不放，直冲冲的插了进来。  
后穴顿时被塞满了，他的腰也软了一半，手臂搭在陆惊墨的肩头，唇微张着，“嗯~”

陆惊墨尤觉得不够，还捏着尾巴往里面又塞了塞。  
他手指刚一触上尾巴，杜培的身体就颤了一下，穴里的那物震颤着，仿佛探出来了毛茸茸的刷子一般，在他体内转了一下，“啊嗯……别、摸唔~”

“为什么不能捏？”陆惊墨说着又摸了一下，听到杜培的颤音，也明白恐怕其中有什么不对劲儿的地方。  
他手指又捏了上去，坏心道，“告诉我，我就不动它。”

“啊……有东西啊……会嗯哈……会动”  
杜培一手揪着他的衣服，另一手想去拉开陆惊墨的手，只是还没摸到，陆惊墨已经先托着他把他放了下来。

杜培软着身体栽在他的怀里，眼睛望向陆惊墨，现在戴了总能摘下来了吧？  
“还不够。”陆惊墨读懂了他眼里的意思，摸了摸杜培的脸颊，在他耳边低声道。

“不要……”杜培拒绝道。  
“宝贝儿~”陆惊墨又去亲他。

杜培最后还是板着脸，慢吞吞的滑到了地毯上，他双膝跪着，臀碍着尾巴的存在，只敢悬着。  
在陆惊墨目光的鼓励下，慢吞吞解开了陆惊墨的浴袍，拉下了内裤。

他双手压在床边，看着那庞然大物跳出来的时候，又抬头看了陆惊墨一眼。

陆惊墨摸了摸他的头发，又捏着隐隐朝红色变化的耳朵，挺腰往前了几分，直直的送到了杜培嘴边。

杜培无奈张嘴，慢慢的含着，从顶端吃着，只是嘴里塞了一半，就吃不下去了。  
陆惊墨声音低哑，提醒着她，“牙齿收一收。”

杜培明显感觉到嘴里的东西在跳着，而他鼻尖已经快贴到陆惊墨的胯下，嗅到了腥膻味儿。  
他抬眼瞪了陆惊墨一下，还是收了牙齿，慢吞吞的动着。

陆惊墨粗声喘着，抬手摸着他的侧脸，揉了揉杜培发红的耳朵，又移到脸颊上，摸了几下。  
最后移开，落在了杜培的颈后，捏着他颈上的软肉。

杜培嘴巴被撑大，试探的伸着舌尖舔着，又觉得自己口水要流出来，嘬了几下，一番折腾下来，也摸清楚了怎么样能让陆惊墨兴奋。

陆惊墨几次险些控制不住，精关失守，只好及时转移了自己的注意力。  
他看着被浴袍遮了一截的狐狸尾巴，又看了眼地上盒子，一手压着杜培的头，弯腰盒子里的遥控器捡了起来。

“唔~”杜培跟他距离陡然拉近，连带着嘴里又吃进去一截，都快插到自己喉咙里了，他眼角也溢出了泪珠。

陆惊墨弯腰的时候就察觉到不对，这会儿捡起来的时候，已经有想射的意思，他连忙抽了出来，还是慢了一步，有几滴直接喷在了杜培的嘴里。  
等他彻底抽出来，又落在了杜培的嘴角，和胸前。

杜培动了动自己发酸的两颊，瞪着他，低声道“不来了。”

陆惊墨抬手刮了他嘴角的浊液，指尖压着杜培的唇，看他下意识的舔了一下，理智轰然崩塌。  
“你干什么！啊！唔嗯~”杜培被他抱起来，天旋地转，眨眼间已经趴到了床上，还没等陆惊墨回答，就感觉到浴袍被撩了起来，狐狸尾巴也突然动了起来，穴里不停的搅动着，害的他声音都稳不住了。

陆惊墨开了遥控器，压着杜培的身体，让他翘着臀部，亲眼看到那狐狸尾巴翘了起来，一下下的搅动着。  
尾巴尖扫着杜培的背，进进出出，而杜培的穴口亮晶晶的，已经把靠近菊穴的那一撮毛给打湿了。

杜培被刺激的控制不住射了出来，下腹对着的床单上一片濡湿。  
他微松的腰只好又抬了起来，刚一稳住身体，穴里塞着的东西就被陆惊墨扯了出来，取而代之的是另一个灼热的物体。

“不要了……”杜培连忙道。  
“晚了，宝贝儿。”陆惊墨从后面俯在他身上，亲了亲杜培的后颈，腰胯猛地顶弄了起来。

杜培又不愿沾上床上的东西，一来二去的倒是主动把自己送上门了。  
他手臂压在床上，微张着唇，泻出来的都是支离破碎的声音，依旧不明白陆惊墨今天怎么这么凶了。

陆惊墨进出之间都仿佛要带走点儿什么似的，几次穴肉都追着他，被拉扯着，险些被带了出来。  
他吻着杜培的后背，在上面落下密密麻麻的吻痕，意犹未尽，又去磨杜培的耳朵。

“老公~慢、唔哈……慢一点儿嗯~”杜培手指揪着床单，勉强道。  
他这才刚说完，又感觉到自己的腿被抬了起来，搭在了陆惊墨的肩头，吻从小腿一路往上……

“不、嗯啊~呜……”杜培缩着腿，却避不开他，反倒是臀上也跟着收紧，使得陆惊墨更凶猛了。

杜培受不住射了两次，浑身都松散下来，才感觉到陆惊墨射了出来，精液一股接着一股的喷在他的穴里。  
“去洗澡……”杜培已经没力气说他了，只推了陆惊墨一把。  
他慢吞吞的想要站起来，陆惊墨已经抬手帮他拍了下他的臀，“夹紧点儿，小心露出来。”

“闭嘴。”杜培瞪了他一眼，只是眼尾发红，像是在撒娇一般。  
他见陆惊墨喉结滚动了一下，又有再来的打算，连忙下床往浴室走，只是脚下一软，扶着柜子走了几步，就感觉到穴里的东西，不受控制的往外流着。

白色的精液从穴口往外，已经流到了大腿上，又往下，到了腿弯。  
加上杜培一身红色的吻痕，看起来格外显眼。

还有他扭着的臀，像是勾引人似的。  
陆惊墨想着，跟着站了起来，朝浴室走去。


End file.
